Modern high-end audio and home theater systems have reached such a high standard of the audio signals generated that experienced listeners are able to perceive very subtle distortions thereof. For example, an experienced listener is now enabled to perceive distortions caused by noise created by the mechanical impedance mismatch occurring at the junction of the connector with the wire assembly of a typical inter-connect and the component into which the connector is plugged into as well as mechanical vibrations of the housings of the audio or home theater system—such as, for example, housings of connectors and housings of components (CD player, amplifier, etc.) of the system—affecting the electric signals transmitted therein/therethrough.
Furthermore, other electronic equipment such as, for example, computers, operate at such high speeds and data are transferred at such high transmission rates that even subtle distortions of the electric signals transmitted therein/therethrough caused by mechanical impedance mismatch and mechanical vibrations of the housings can impede proper operation.
It is desirable to provide a housing for containing electronic components therein having a tuned mechanical frequency response for improving the signal quality of electric signals transmitted therein or therethrough.
It is also desirable to provide a housing for containing electronic components therein having a tuned mechanical frequency response for improving the signal quality of electric signals transmitted therein or therethrough that is simple and cost effective.